Gundam 06
by Maverick
Summary: Relena is kidnapped and to add to the problems a new gundam emerges..
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Gundam 006:

Part I: The Capturing of Relena

"It's over.."

"NOOOOOO!!!"

The mobile suit slices the Virgo in half.. 

********************************

"Last night, OZ's space colony 175 was completely destroyed by an unknown mobile suit, no further details are known.. now back to sports--"

CLICK

"Hmm.. this doesn't look too good.." Duo enters a few buttons on his gundam

"How could one mobile suit destroy an entire space colony?"

"Oh crap.. I hope it isn't what I think it is.."

Meanwhile..

"Heero, do we really have to continue fighting? There must be a better way to stop this pointless war.." Relena looks into Heero's eyes adoringly..

"There's no other way---" Heero turns around and sees a huge explosion.

"Relena! Get inside the building now!!"

The students run wildly for safety, while Heero runs as fast as he can to his gundam.

"Heero!!" Relena holds her hands close to her chest

5 Aquarius fly from the nearby river and begin launching a brigade of missiles down toward Relena.

"Remember, our mission is to only capture the girl, not destroy her" The pilot commands to the others.

"Roger that--"

Wing Zero launches his beam cannon wiping out 3 of the Aquarius

"What's a gundam doing here?! We need re-enforcements fast!"

"This battle's going to be over before it even starts" Heero makes an unpleased expression.

Then dozens of Aries join the battle and a rain of missiles pound down on the Gundam.

Heero counters and flies into the air and rains a deathray of beams down onto the Aries.

"GAHHH---"

The surviving Aries and Aquarius launch their machine guns and missiles only to miss the gundam and shoot down their own men.

Heero finishes them with a double blast with his two beam cannons wiping them all out with ease.

"Mission, completed" Heero descends slowly

Only then does he see all the damage done to the buildings surrounding him, and finds that Relena is missing.

"Oh crap! Relena!" Heero runs as fast as he can and looks into the charred building

"Relena.. They kidnapped Relena!!" With a surge of anger Heero runs to his gundam and transforms into bird mode blasting off to space.

********************************

"Sir, we've captured Relena Peacecraft and she his currently being shipped here"

"Good.. she may be a weak spot of the so called "perfect" soldier, the pilot of Gundam 01" 

Meanwhile..

"This is probably a trap, but I have to take the risk.."

"Woah wait a minute.. what am I thinking? I'm better off with her dead.."

"Why can't I just let her die? Why? Why!" Heero pounds on the gundam's buttons.

BEEP

"Heero, can you hear me?" Duo appears on a screen inside the cockpit.

"Huh?" Heero looks up

"Heero, I have bad news.. it looks like there's a new gundam in town, and I think I know who the pilot of it is.." Duo makes a worried expression

"Who?"

"My very own brother.. Darien Maxwell.."

"If he's your brother, why should we be worried?"

"You don't know my brother, he's my twin.. He ran away at the age of 13, I've never seen him since.. but the last time I saw him he seemed so facinated in the Earth's Sphere Alliance's mobile suits, he always got into trouble trying to take off in one of the colony's mobile suits, not only that but I've heard that a newly built mobile suit superiour to our gundams was stolen from a factory."

"I'll have to take care of him later.. Relena's been captured by OZ and is being held prisoner." Heero looks at the nearby space station menacingly.

"Oh no! That's not good, it's probably a trap"

"One sec, I'm picking something up on the scanner.."

"What the CRAP?!—"

The screen goes blank and starts to blur. 

"Duo? DUO!" Heero presses the keys in an attempt to clear up the screen

"Oh man, this isn't good.." 

****

"Sir, we have confirmation of Gundam Wing Zero headed this way, just as planned, shall we deploy the Virgio's?"

"Yes deploy them at once.." The commander begins laugh to himself.

"Yes that's right.. come to us.." An evil grin spreads across his face.

To be continued..


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Gundam 06:

Part II: Friends in Danger

"Quatre, can you hear me? This is Heero speaking, I need your help" Heero squinted his eyes.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Hmm.." Heero pondered.

"T-his is ---"

Bzzzzzzz

"Huh?" Heero listened carefully to his communicator.

"Q-uatre speaking!—"

Bzzzzzz

'This is much too hard to hear, he must be having some kind of problems' Heero thought

"H-elp!!" Quatre yelled unclearly as if he was gasping for air

"Anyone---"

Bzzzzzzz

"This isn't good.. seems like Quatre is having the same problem as Duo" Heero thought if he should help his friends or save the good for nothing Relena. Heero shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. Then he continued to fly towards the space station

"I cant believe I'm doing this.. I'm sorry guys, I just don't know what to do.." Heero increased his speed and as he got closer to the colony he noticed Virgo's being deployed

"Here they come.." Heero held tightly to his controls

"Remember to lead the Gundam into the station, do not, I repeat do not destroy him, our exellencey wants to capture the Gundam and the pilot."

"I copy that"

The Virgo's used their speed and surrounded the Gundam

"Blasted devils, they're fast!" Heero gripped his joystick nervously.

'Why am I so nervous? What's happened to me?!'

Heero's thoughts were stirred by cannons raining down onto the Gundam.

Heero bumps his head on the screen and cracks it.

Heero snorts with anger and violently attacks with full force.

He extends his arm smashing a Virgo's head in and then he throws it at another Virgo destroying them both.

The rain of beams continue but Heero counter attacks and pulls out his sabre splitting 4 Virgo's in half with one go.

Then the Virgo begin to retreat back to the colony.

"Oh no you don't, this battle is far from over.." Heero pulls the lever and transforms into bird mode and pursues the fleeing mobile suits.

Then the Virgo turn around with their cannons fully charged.

"How could I have been so stupid! They were charging their cannons to maximum the whole time!!" Heero pounds the Gundam's buttons and transforms back to battle mode. Just then the Virgo all attack with their fully charged cannons which rain down on Wing Zero making a huge explosion.

"Aghhh!!" Heero is violently shaken and his gundam is badly damaged.

The Virgo then shoot towing ropes and connect them to the Gundam and begin towing.

"This battle isn't over yet…" Heero reaches for the self-destruct button but faints before he has the chance.

***************

"Quatre, Duo, I'm sorry!!" Heero finds Sandrock and Deathscythe destroyed with their parts lying everywhere. Then in the midst, Heero sees the Gundam, it towered over his with a dark shadow hiding it's true stats. 

"I'm not afraid of you, and I'm prepared to die!" Heero flies towards the gundam with his sabre and attacks. The sabre does nothing and doesn't even penatrate his sheild. 

"You are far from a perfect soldier, you are nothing but a low class good for nothing soldier with skills that cower below mine." The mysterious pilot says.

"We'll just see about that" Heero extends his arm towards the gundam and then flies into the air and launches everything he has towards the gundam. Heero pulls out his double- beam cannon and fires it at the gundam completely destroying everything around the battle site.

As the smoke clears the gundam re-appears unscratched.

"N-no way!" Heero lets go of his joystick with disbelief.

Then the gundam attacks Heero and slowly slices Wing Zero into two pieces.

"NO!!" Heero yells at the top of his lungs.

The Gundam falls apart and begins to explode, Heero flies from his cockpit hitting the ground with a loud THUD.

"You've failed us Heero! How could you?!" Heero begins to visualize Quatre and Duo.

"HEERO!!!" Heero hears a loud voice of a female and he hears screaming.

"Relena.. no.. nooo..not like this.." Heero lies there unconcious and his gundam laid to rest..the world around him begins to slowly fade.. slowly.. slowly..

To be continued…


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Gundam 06:

Part III: Heero's sacrifice

Heero awakens from his nightmare..

"Huh? What? What happened?" Heero looks around dazed, surprised he wasn't killed by the mysterious gundam, but realizes that it was all a dream. He sighed a sigh of relief but knew he was in the hands of OZ if all that was a dream.

Heero looks around the room cautiously and realizes that he's inside a dungeon. Just then the door opens..

"Get up kid." The guard kicks Heero and beckons him to get up.

Heero looks up at him menacingly. 

The guard cuffs Heero with metal cuffs and walks out of the room with Heero.

The guard is then joined by another guard both escorting Heero taking him to an unknown place. 

"Kernal Maverick has commanded that the gundam pilot is to be escorted to him at once.." The guard whispers to the other with their guns pointed straight at Heero.

Just then an explosion rocks the entire station. The guards drop their guard on Heero and look around dazed. Then Heero slides to the floor and swipes both of the guards off their feet knocking them out. He takes one of their hand guns and timed bombs and sticks it securely into his back pocket and begins jogging to Relena's cell.

Outside the station..

"Come get me you monster!!" a Virgo is punctured in various areas from a machine gun and explodes.

"Fools.." Trowa pulls the trigger once more launching a brigade of homing missiles at the Virgo's.

Then he pulls out his knife hidden under his arm and begins slicing his way through them all. 

"I have orders to destroy this entire station, and everyone in it.." Trowa pulls out his machine gun and shoots down a few more Virgo.

"Sir, our Virgo's are dropping like flies! Should we send out the newly captured Wing Zero gundam?"

"Yes, and get that gundam pilot to pilot it, if he does one wrong move we'll self-destruct the gundam.." The kernal makes a pleased look.

The soldier does as told and contacts the guard. But no answer.

"Sir, the guards of cell 241 aren't responding and we have word that the prisoner has escaped!" 

"Blast that pilot!! Secure all sectors on this station, and don't let him get to that gundam!!" The kernal commands angrily.

"Y-yes sir"

*************

Heero searches frantically for Relena's cell. He looks down the long allway of cells.

"Crap, this is going to take forever! I don't think I have that much time either!" Heero sees soldiers running towards him firing their weapons. Heero dodges it and takes cover behind a wall and returns fire at the soldiers.

"Heero!" A young woman yells

"Huh? Relena!! Thank god you're still alive!" Heero punches the button and the cell door opens. 

"Let's go, we don't have any time!" Heero leads Relena to an exit but is stopped by a wall of guards. Heero turns around and finds Relena and himself surrounded.

"Drop your weapons and no one will get hurt!" one of the guards command.

Heero sets down his gun and the guards begin to approach cautiously.

Once again the station is rocked but this time an explosion rings out inside the station where Heero is. Heero kicks the gun up into his hands with his gun and shoots the lights out. 

"Do me a favor..When you die, make sure you remember to say hello for my grandmother for me" Heero yells to the doomed guards. Heero pulls out a timed bomb and throws it onto the wall. Then he kicks out a vent and leads Relena down into it sliding out of the sector just as the bomb detonates. Both Relena and Heero blast out of the vent in a different sector followed by a huge ball of fire. Heero realizes the he's inside the mobile suit deployment area.

"Bingo.." Heero kicks an unsuspected pilot in the mouth knocking him out and throws a timed bomb inside the space port, this time giving Heero a few seconds. Heero runs as fast as he can pretty much dragging Relena. He jumps into the mobile suit carrying Relena. 

"Wait.." Relena stalls

"That mobile suit is built for only one person, I'll take a different mobile suit." Relena runs to a Virgo.

"Are you sure about this?" Heero looks at her astonishingly.

"Y-yes.. I'm completely positive.." Relena says nervously trying to hide her fear.

"Alright, stay RIGHT behind me and don't wander off!" Heero demands and turns on the mobile suit. 

"Do you know how to fly one of these?"

"Sort of, my father—" Relena stalls

"My foster father showed me how they worked and their functions.." Relena exclaimed nervously and turns on the mobile suit.

'I'll have to get you another time Wing Zero wherever you are.. that is if you survive.. ' Heero thinks to himself. Just then Heero remembers the timed bombs. 

"Oh crap! Relena get out of here!! The bombs are set to explode any second!" Heero grabs onto Relena's mobile suit and and blasts the engines taking her outside the port. Suddenly a huge explosion rings out and Heero's mobile suit is blown back, blocking the blow to Relena's mobile suit.

A drop of blood rolls down Heero's face but continues to fly Relena and himself outside with the severely damaged Virgo.

Outside the battle still takes place with the Heavyarms and OZ mobile suits. Heavyarms now partly damaged with his arm blown off, begins to get swarmed by mobile suits beating down on his gundam.

"Agghh!!" Trowa runs out of ammunition and drops his heavy machine gun, and pulls out his knife once more. The OZ mobile suits launch missiles but some miss and fly towards Heero and Relena.

Heero pulls Relena's mobile suit back and takes the blow. His mobile suit explodes causing a huge shockwave.

"HEERO!!" Relena manages to choke out but is knocked out by the shockwave of the explosion, and her mobile suit is blown apart, but part of it survives and she begins drifting.. deep into space..

To be continued..


	4. Default Chapter Title

****

Gundam 06:

Part IV: The Gundam Death Site

Trowa continues the battle against OZ's mobile suits. Trowa gets the upperhand and takes out dozens of Virgo with one go. He looks at the space station to see it begin to fall apart and explode.

"What on earth could've caused that?" Trowa stared at the doomed station with fascination. Trowa continued that battle and stuck his knife into a Virgo, and slowly pulling it upwards cutting it in half. Trowa continued to slice the Virgo's in half until the only survivors left have already fled. 

Then Trowas notices something on his scanner.

"What's this?" Trowa types in some buttons and discovers a battle going on just south of the destroyed station.

Trowa heads towards the area.

"What in the.." Trowa stares at the wreckage of mobile suits scattered everywhere.

Then Trowa notices Deathscythe's scythe.. and Sandrock's sword..

"No… this can't be.." Trowa looks at the wreckage unbelievably.

In the wreckcage Trowa finds the black box of one of the gundams.

Trowa exits his gundam to hear what the pilot's last words were..

He plugs in his helmet to the black box and listens..

"Q-----uatre!!—" 

Fuzzzzzzzzzz

"—Ge—t out of he—re!!"

"Br-other! Stop..-----"

The static continues..

"That sounded like Duo.." Trowa notices a tear roll down his face.

"No.." Just then Trowa notices a dark figure floating in space..

"Huh?" Trowa gets into his gundam and flies quickly to the figure.

He realizes that it's Quatre!

"Quatre!!" Trowa exits his gundam and goes to Quatre's side..

"Quatre, what happened?!" Quatre says nothing..

Trowa notices Quatre's faceless expression..

"Noo.." Trowa looks away with disbelief.

Trowa slowly enters his gundam and fragiley picks up the lifeless Quatre. 

Full of grief, Trowa flies away from the battle site carrying Quatre's body.

Just as Trowa leaves the Gundam appears..

"I will let you live, for now.." The shadowy figure begins to laugh evilly. Then flies in the other direction sparing Trowa's life.

***************

The carrier shined it's bright lights at the partly destroyed mobile suit…

"We have confirmation of an OZ Virgo drifting in sector 09X."

"Bring it in at once."

"Yes sir"

The carrier shot out cables and connected them to the mobile suit carrying it in…

An hour later..

"What? Where am I? Heero?" Relena looked around confused what she was doing here.

She felt pain on her head and noticed blood on her forehead. Relena stood up immediately from the bed.

"Lay back, you need your rest" The nurse ordered.

"Huh? Who are you?" Relena stared at the nurse in surprise.

"I'm Nurse Mary of the OZ Faction."

"I help injured pilots, but obviously you're no pilot.." She soaked a rag and wiped the blood off of Relena's forehead and bandaged it.

"No I'm no where near a pilot.."

Relena told her story about Heero and the space station..

"Is this, Heero dead?" The nurse asked with fascination, now seated on a chair.

"I'm not positive.. but the way I know him I have a feeling he's survived it somehow.." Relena drank some more of her hot cocoa.

"We'll send out a search party right away and we'll find him." The nurse said supportively, with a reassuring smile. 

"I don't know how to thank you for all of this.."

"It's all on us, no need to thank us" The nurse made another smile.

***************

"Now.. where is the Wing Zero Gundam that I seek?" 

"For the last time I don't know.." the dark pilot was cuffed to the wall.

"I know you know, so why don't you just save yourself the grief and answer the stupid question!" The shadowy figure yelled at the pilot.

"That gundam may be the only thing that may stand in my way.."

"Ok, one more time.. Where is the Gundam Wing Zero?" The figure began to lose his patience.

"For cryin' out loud, you've asked me that same question over and over! I don't know!!" 

The shadowy figure kneed the pilot in the stomach. The pain shot through his entire body.

"Aghh!" The pilot coughed up blood. Then he looked right into the shadowy figure's eyes, and spit on his face.

"I hope you die someday.." The pilot said angrily.

"Well what a coincidence, I hope you do too my brother, actually, you are going to die!" He grinned evilly and kneed him in the stomach again.

'Heero.. destroy my brother.. before he destroys everything that we cherish most.. life itself..' Duo thought to himself and stood there hanging by his arms cuffed to the wall..

'What an uncool way to die..'

To be continued…

****


	5. Default Chapter Title

****

Gundam 06:

Part V: A Determined Heero

"This is H-.." The pilot hesitates..

He looks at one of the three motionless guards' ID card..

"This Is Commander Isaac" The pilot speaks into the communicator soflty..

"What can I do for you Sir?" The pilot looks at a map of bases..

"I have orders from Kernal Strife to stop any production of Virgo mobile suits from MS Factory 027" The pilot grins.

"I cant do that sir, I'll have to confirm that with Kernal Strife—" The pilot shoots the communicator with his gun and squints his eyes as the steaming control console. 

"Ok then.. I'll do it myself.." Heero pulls off his torn up space helmet and walks to the deployment area. Along the way knocked out guards lie all around the floor.

"I was supposed to die out there.." Heero looks at his broken arm. 

"Something out there saved me.. something.." Heero sticks a timed bomb underneath the control console and walks slowly to a mobile suit crane. He looks at the controls studying them, then finally fires it up. He takes a beam cannon from one Virgo and sets it onto another.

"If I want to take out that base I'll need everything I can get.." Heero jumps down on his injured leg. 

"Aghh.." Heero grabs his leg in pain. Heero lies down in the pain and grabs his leg, pulling it back into place with a CRACK. Heero grabs some bandages and wraps them around his leg and arm.

Suddenly the alarm begins to ring.

Heero looks up with surprise. 

"Attention all pilots, there's an intruder inside the base! I repeat, an intruder inside the base!"

A guard appears from the control console door and begins firing at Heero.

"Argh" Heero throws a flash bomb at the guard and runs to his Virgo.

Heero fires it up and begins shooting everything around him with his two beam cannons.

"AAAGHH---" Soldiers cry out in pain as a storm of explosions ring around them.

Heero sees the door leading to space and blows the giant door open causing everything to be sucked out.

Just as the bomb detonates Heero flies from the station. Outside he is confronted by Virgo mobile suits.

"I don't have time for this.." Heero begins firing at them with his cannons, but their reflector sheilds bounce back everything. So Heero sticks his guns on the back of the Virgo and flies close up to the enemy Virgo.

"I will not stop until I am dead!" Heero puches through the reflector and grabs the Virgo's head, crushing it. Heero grabs one of the sheild discs and throws it into another sheild, causing it to malfunction. Then he blasts them with his cannons.

The remaining number seems to be the same, despite all the ones Heero's destroyed..

"If I must die, then I will die, but I will not die to some pilotless mobile suits!!" Heero fights back with all his strength destroying as many as he can.

But Virgo grab hold of Heero and restrain him. The other Virgo charge up their cannons ready to attack..

Heero closes his eyes calmly..

Just as they're about to fire down on the Virgo a gundam appears and bashes in a dozen Virgo with one arm. 

"Looks like you could use a little help.." Wufei looks at the helpless Virgo.

"I'm guessing you're on my side whoever you are since you're fighting my enemy.." Wufei attacks a few more Virgo and destroys them with ease. 

The Virgo let go of Heero to destroy the gundam, but once they released Heero's arms, he blasted them all with his two cannons. 

The battle raged on until all Virgo were destroyed, standing no chance against the superior gundam.

"So, who are you?" Wufei asked mysteriously from his gundam.

"It's Heero.." Heero crosses his arms with displease in himself.

"I'm not surprised, such a fighting skill like yours sticks out of the crowd."

"You're lucky that I came by when I did, those Virgo looked like they were ready to destroy you." Wufei closes his eyes, thinking.

"I'll thank you in my own way, for now I need to destroy an OZ base not too far from here, it's producing Virgo mobile suits and I have to stop that." Heero begins flying towards the enemy base.

"I'm guessing you'll need my help on this one too.." Wufei flies along with Heero, prepared for the worse..

To be continued… 


	6. Default Chapter Title

****

Gundam 06:

Part VI: Quatre's Nightmare

Beep Beep

Trowa waits patiently with his arms crossed, and eyes shut.

Next to him lay the unconcious Quatre on the hospital bed.

Just then, Quatre begins to shake his head, and presperation pours down his bruised face.

"No.. noo.." Quatre slowly whispers as if in a dream.

"Huh?" Trowa opens his eyes and looks at Quatre, who still has his eyes closed.

The doctor walks in a few minutes later.

"There's something wrong with Quatre, I'm not sure what, he's been sweating and shaking his head a lot now." Trowa asks the doctor calmly.

"Hmmm.." the doctor walks to Quatre and shakes his head and begins _tsk tsk_-ing.

"He's in acoma, we can't do anything about it, if we try and wake him up, he may be stuck in acome for the rest of his life." The doctor walks away still shaking his head.

"Is there anything we can do about it?" Trowa asks the doctor now a bit worried.

"Not at the moment, all we can do is wait.." The doctor has a seat and begins reading a magazine..

~~~~~

"Duo! You have to get out of here!" Quatre commands into his communicator.

"Are you nuts?! At least one of us has to get out of here alive!" Duo's gundam rocks from a blow from the gundam.. gundam 06..

"He's my brother, I have to do this! Alone.." Duo slashes his scythe at the gundam.

"Quatre!!-" 

"Get out of here!!" Duo yells at the top of his lungs.

Just then a beam shoots down on Quatre and catches him by surprise, blowing him and his gundam, deep into space..

"Duo…" Quare's voice slowly fades.

"NOOOOO!!!" Duo pounds on the controls with his fists, balled up.

"Brother, have you gone mad?! What have I ever done to you to for me to deserve such torture?! We used to be good brothers.." Duo's eyes begin to water..

"My my, little brother.. you don't get it do you?" Darien smiles evilly. 

Duo stares at the screen confused.

"When we had tryouts for operation Meteor I should've been the one chosen! I have the better skills! I'm going to prove it to you and defeat you and your pathetic gundam!! My Deathstar is superior to yours!!" Darien flies toward Duo and slowly, slices through Duo's gundam with his Double-bladed scythe. 

"Brother! Stop.." Duo turns his head down, prepared for death.

Then, Darien stops, halfway through Duo's gundam.

"Fine, I will spare your life.. I've already proven that my skills are far greater than yours..

But you will only live for now.." Darien's Gundam, shoots out cables and reels in the disabled gundam..

"You may be of some use to me.." Darien grins..

Duo looks at his self-destruct button.

"Well.. here goes.." Duo smacks the self-destruct button, only to find it jammed in.

"Why.. why me?" Duo hangs his head low while Darien tows the gundam..

Just then a brilliant flash of light appears and it covers everything…

~~~~~~

Quatre sits up dazed.

"Huh?!" Quatre looks around and realizes he's in a hospital..

"T-then, that was all a dream.." Quatre sees Trowa surprised on his chair.

"I didn't think you'd make it." Trowa closes his eyes again hiding his gratefullness.

"I'm surprised you're alive, most patients in your type of acoma never wake up.." The doctor nods his head.

"You should rest up though, you've been through a long struggle.."

Quatre smiles gratefully and lies back down..

'Duo, I really do hope that you're ok, and that my dream was true..' Quatre closes his eyes and goes back into a deep slumber..

To be continued…


	7. Default Chapter Title

****

Gundam 06:

Part VII: Assault on MS Factory 027

Heero's Virgo, and Wufei's Gundam creep silently closer to the unsuspecting factory..

"According to my research, this base is too protected to be destroyed from outside." Heero looks at his buttons and presses a few of them.

"You take out any re-enforcements outside and I'll destroy it from the inside. Got that?"

"Whatever's fine for me.." Wufei closes his eyes and crosses his arms as the beams of light run across his face..

Beep Beep

A screen appears inside Heero's cockpit.

"You are not permitted to enter this area Virgo 5437, please identify yourself." The soldier commands from the base.

Suddenly a flash of fire rays down onto the base causing a blinding explosion.

"Does that answer your question?" Wufei flies in and begins his assault.

"You know, we could've tried tricking them into letting me in.. it would've been much easier that way..." Heero grabs hold of his joystick and flies in towards the base.

The explosion causes the siren alarms to go off sending out dozens of mobile suits.

"I'll hold 'em off here, you go on in" Wufei launches both of his arms down at 2 incoming Virgo, then throws them at another Virgo pushing them back and exploding onto the base.

Meanwhile, Heero smashes through 3 Virgo and reaches the docking area. He grabs hold of another Virgo and throws it at the door, smashing open the with an explosion, rocking the ground.

Heero flies in shooting everything in site with his cannons. Heero comes to a point where his MS is too big to go any further, so he hops out and runs on foot.

Along the way Heero kicks a guard down grabbing his gun and loading it.

Heero runs to a corner and finds soldiers jogging towards him.

He decides to hide behind the corner.

One of the soldier runs around the corner and is kicked in the stomach by Heero, and is thrown onto the other soldier. Heero runs past them frantically trying to find the control console in the maze of halls.

Heero continues running and finds a door, he jumps into the air kicking it down. 

He's then confronted by armed soldiers, with their guns pointed at Heero, and the control console right behind them.

Heero looks above him, and sees an open vent.

"Drop you weapon!" The soldier orders.

Heero does as told.

"Sir, I-it's a gundam!!" A screen appears on the screen above the console.

"Huh?" The soldier turns around and part of the soldier's attentions are turned to the destperate pilot. Just as they barely squint their eyes Heero jumps up grabbing onto a pole and swings himself up into a vent, barely dodging a barrage of bullets.

Heero crawls on his elbows through the scrunched up vents. Then he hears soldiers running below him. Bullets fly up through the vent, Heero rolls to miss them but a bullet hits his leg.

"Agh!" Heero grabs his leg in pain, but hears the soldiers ready to fire again, so Heero kicks the side of the vent hoping for some luck popping it open into another room. Heero rolls out and plops onto the floor with blood smeared on his hand.

"He's out of the vents!" The soldiers are faintly heard through the vents.

Knowing he doesn't have much time, Heero decides how he's going to get back into the room to destroy the base.

Heero looks around and begins limping towards a door with his injured leg bleeding rapidly. Heero becomes weak from the blood loss.

His eyes begin to blur and he faints, falling onto the floor.

"There he is!" The soldiers run up to the unconcious Heero and drag him away, with a trail of blood left behind them…

Meanwhile, Wufei continues his struggle outside the factory.

Wufei is blown back by a blow from a Virgo, but Wufei shoots his arm straight through the Virgo, destroying it.

"Heero's taking longer than I expected.." Wufei blows a stream of fire across several Virgo destroying most of them, but a Virgo comes up from behind and locks it's arms around the gundam.

"Argh!" Wufei breaks his arms free and pries off the Virgo, and throws it at another Virgo.

Wufei pounds his way through the Virgo destroying dozens of them, finally, the factory stops deploying.

Wufei wipes the sweat off his forehead with his arm.

"Hmm.. They stopped deploying.. maybe Heero---ARGH!!" A huge explosion rocks the gundam back. Wufei turns around.

"Who are you?" Wufei demands the mysterious gundam.

"Hm hm hm.." The pilot laughs evilly.

"Duo?!" Wufei yells in surprise recognizing the voice.

Deathsycthe Hell appears with his wings wrapped around itself..

"Yeh, it's me alright… but now I'm stronger than ever!" Duo reveals his face from the shadows, but with baggy eyes.

"Why on earth did you attack me?" Wufei demands.

"I'm not just a pathetic gundam pilot anymore you see.. my brother gave me these powers, and now I'm going to destroy everything with it!! HAHAHAHA" Duo laughs insanely. 

"You're not Duo.. And I'm going to stop you in your tracks!" Wufei pulls out a beam sabre lighting up the area around him.

"You wanna fight? Hm.. well that's just fine with me!" Deathsycthe's wings open up and Duo pulls out his scythe. 

"My gundam has been greatly improved, you don't stand a chance!" Duo pulls out a double-bladed scythe.

Wufei squints his eyes and flies towards Duo with his sabre drawn.

"I'm going to stop you.. you've gone insane!" Wufei attacks with his sabre but Duo blocks it.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Duo turns his scythe and extends one end, hitting Eltron right in the face, causing part of the head to be chipped off. 

"Argh!!" Wufei shakes violently in his cockpit. He recovers and extends his arms at Duo, but Duo blocks them with his scythe. 

"You're not going to win that easily!" Wufei uses his flamethrowers, catching Duo off guard, but Duo closes his wings just in time to protect himself.

"You scum!" Duo knees Eltron in the stomach, cracking the screen inside the cockpit.

"Agghh!!" Wufei sheilds his face from the flying glass. 

"This battle is far from over…" Wufei looks up with anger as a drop of blood rolls down his forehead.

To be continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, I just have something to say.. the latest episode in GW named a MS Virgo, I made my own MS before I knew of this that is also called Virgo, so if there are any stats in the show that are dif than my Virgo stats, then it's becuz I never knew about the Virgo MS =Þ BTW, thanks for all you people who love my stories, I really appreciate your encouragement, it keeps me writing =)

****


	8. Default Chapter Title

****

Gundam 06:

Part VIII: Wufei's Tears

Heero lays unconcious on the cold dungeon floor… 

Heero begins to stir and wakes up.

"Hm?" Heero sits up instantly and remembers his injured leg and cries out in pain.

"Agh!" Heero grabs his leg which is now wrapped in bandages. 

Heero looks around himself.

"I have to get out of here some how.." Heero examines the door looking for anything he can use to open the door.

Heero backs away surprised from a small door which food has been let in through.

"Hmm.." Heero examines the food, looking for anything strange.

'This food can be poisoned..' Heero thinks to himself and pushes the plate beside himself..

Heero decides to rest and leans his head against the cold wall…

****

"Why did we stop deploying Virgo mobile suits?" The commander asks.

"We located a mobile suit approaching not long ago so we stopped deploying to see what happened between them, after seeing it we knew it was gundam 02, we were ready to deploy more Virgo but they began attacking eachother.. So we stopped." The soldier says.

"How perfect… the gundams fighting amongst themselves.. hm hm hm hmmm.." The commander laughs to himself.

****

Wufei attempts to slice through Duo's scythe, but Duo just dodges it and slashes Eltron across the chest with his scythe.

"I'm not giving up till I die!" Wufei kicks Deathscythe on the side, crushing part of the jets.

"How dare you?!" Duo extends his scythe pushing Eltron back and blasts two huge cannons resting at his shoulders. The beams hit the unsuspecting Eltron back even further. 

"Aghh!" Wufei braces himself in the cockpit, ready for a collision.

Eltron flies back with top speed smashing into the factory.

"Now I will finish you.." Duo pulls the cannons off his shoulders and charges them.

"I guess I'll see you in.. never!! HAHAH!!" Duo launches the huge beam towards Eltron.

Wufei takes one last look at a picture of his dead wife..

"Goodbye Nataku.. I'm sorry, I've failed you…" Wufei closes his eyes with a tear running down his face.

The huge beam approaches and blasts Eltron deep into the factory, causing a giant explosion. Metal scraps and parts fly everywhere.

"My work here is done…" Duo makes a pleased look and blasts off slowly, with his damaged jet.

Chunks of metal fly everywhere. As the smoke disperses the factory is revealed, half of it blown away with parts floating all around in space.

*******

"Huh?" Heero wakes up and grabs onto a pole, riding out the shaking.

An alarm goes off informing to abandon ship.

"We've been attacked by an enemy gundam! Captain's orders are to abandon ship!" Heero overhears a soldier yell.

The shaking stops and Heero lets go of the pole.

"Wufei?" Heero says to himself.

Heero sees a soldier running towards his direction and Heero reaches out through a small window with bars and grabs the soldier. He then pulls the soldier towards himself and hits his head on the door knocking him out. Heero takes his keys and unlocks the door.

"This base can blow any minute.." Heero reminds himself, and jogs towards the docking station, only to find it completely empty.

"The soldiers probably already escaped in the mobile suits.." Heero falls to the floor on his back, knowing that he is going to die.

Heero closes his eyes, but is awakened by a voice.

"You're not going to die that easily are you Heero?" Trowa yells from a shuttle.

"Get in! This place is set to explode any minute now!" Trowa waves his arms, beckoning Heero to come.

Heero jogs over to the shuttle and hops in.

Trowa immediatley punches the acceleration and they fly out of there as fast as they can.

"Wufei was with me a while ago but I don't seem to know where he is, I just hope he's not in there..." Heero looks at the factory which is shaken by multiple explosions around it.

"How did you find me anyways?" Heero looks up at Trowa which is driving the shuttle.

Trowa stands up and points a gun straight at Heero's face.

"Don't try anything stupid Heero.." Trowa looks down at Heero with a faceless expression. Heero notices that Trowa looks different.. something in his eyes, which is cold and evil.. 

Trowa snaps steel cuffs around Heero's hands and straps him to a chair.

Heero just looks up at Trowa with anger.

"You disgust me Trowa.." Heero looks down at the floor.

Trowa doesn't respond.

Just outside the shuttle, pieces of metal and scraps float in outerspace… along with a picture of a young woman, with a tear soaked into the frame…

To be continued…


	9. Default Chapter Title

****

Gundam 06:

Part IX: A Defeated Heero

(Part 9)

JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS, THIS IS PART 9 IN MY GUNDAM 06 STORIES, IT IS OUT OF ORDER IN THE FANFICS

Quatre begins to stir and sits up. 

"Oh good, you're awake." The doctor looks up from his magazine and smiles.

"Where's Trowa?" Quatre looks around.

"Something rocked thr ground a bit and he told me that he was just going to take a walk and he just ran off" The doctor shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't think he's just taking a walk…" Quatre gets off the bed.

"I feel much better now, I don't know how to thank you" Quatre dresses himself in his normal clothes. 

"Anytime… but wait, where are you going?" The doctor asks Quatre sitting up.

"I'm going for a walk" Quatre grins and runs off.

The doctor opens his mouth to speak but stops and lets Quatre go….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero is awaken by a sudden jolt.. the shuttle comes to a hault..

"Hm?" Heero pulls his head up to see what's happened.

Trowa stands up and walks to Heero.

"Get up.." Trowa unties Heero from the chair and puts Heero's hands behind his back and grabs on to his hands.

"Start walkin'…" Trowa pushes Heero telling him to go. They exit the shuttle and enter some sort of factory…

Heero looks behind himself at Trowa.

"So.. where are you taking me Trowa.. if that's even your real name…" Trowa doesn't respond and keeps nudging Heero.

Heero squints his eyes and pulls his leg back kicking Trowa right in the stomach.

"Argh!" Trowa lets go of Heero and clutches his stomach.

Heero then puts his cuffed arms below Trowa's chin and lifts it up with all his force, hitting Trowa under the chin with the hard metal. 

"Oof!" Trowa falls to the ground, blood trickles down his mouth. Heero runs off.

"You're gonna pay for this Heero!!" Trowa gets up and pursues Heero.

Heero runs to a steal support and begins pounding his cuffs against the support, trying to break it open.

"Dangit!" Heero looks behind himself to see Trowa running towards him with his gun drawn.

"I'll shoot you down like the dog you are Heero!" Trowa begins firing, but Heero rolls out of the way and takes cover behind a wall.

Heero looks down the hall and sees an axe.

Heero hears more firing and runs to the axe.

He holds up his cuffed hands and pounds them down on the sharp point of the axe.

__

Clang Clang Clang

Heero continues to pound his cuffs on the axe, slowly chipping it off.

Heero looks up and to see Trowa around the corner and sending a barrage of bullets towards Heero.

"Hm" Heero squints his eyes and holds his cuffed arms in the air.

Heero closes his eyes and turns his head away as a bullet cuts through his cuffs.

Heero opens his eyes with surprise and starts running again.

"You lucky fool!" Trowa continues the pursuit.

Heero throws off his cuffs just as he turns another corner.

"Huh?" Heero stops with a hault and is kneed in the stomach by Darien.

Heero falls to the floor and clutches his stomach.

Trowa runs around the corner breathless and puts his hands on his knees gasping for air.

"Why'd you let him get away?" Darien asks angrily.

"The idiot kneed me in the stomach---" Trowa explains still gasping for air.

"Well be more alert next time!" Darien interupts.

"Now leave me here with the prisoner.." Darien stares into Heero's eyes.

Trowa backs off into the shadows..

"Aren't you going to cuff me…" Heero asks calmly still staring at the ground on his knees.

"You'd be dead before you even try to." Heero looks up to see a gun pointed to his head.

"Now, get up and start walking… and don't do anything stupid.." Darien follows Heero from the back with a gun pointed to Heero's head.

They walk until they get to a dungeon.

The smell of sewage sweeps over Heero.

"Get in.." Darien throws Heero inside a cell and chains him to the wall..

"Don't you think that's a bit of low security.." Duo walks out eating an apple.

"Duo??" Heero looks up with surprise.

"What are you doing here?!" Duo grins.

"Let's just say I joined sides with my brother here.." Duo takes another bite out of his apple and throws it away.

"What?! No way… not you too.." Heero lowers his head lost of all hope, with his arms holding him up.

"Awww, don't give up yet, we still have lots of fun in store for ya!" Duo walks up to Heero and grabs his cheeks shaking them like a baby.

Heero shakes his head and kicks Duo.

"Ow! That hurt!" Duo kicks Heero back.

"Leave him alone…" Trowa appears from the shadows leaning against the wall.

"It's pointless hitting him.." Trowa crosses his arms.

Duo looks up and sneers at Trowa, which now has disappeared into the shadows.

"Keep a close eye on him…" Darien whispers into Duo's ears.

"I'm on it.." Duo grins.

'What now?' Heero looks at his blood stained hands and closes his eyes, leaning his head against the cold stone wall…

To be Continued…

************************ 

Just so some of you know.. you might say my Trowa is bad characterization… but just remember, he's not the same Trowa, he's evil.. =)

BTW sorry about taking so long for this story =Þ


	10. Default Chapter Title

****

Gundam 06:

Part X: Bad, or Good?

Due to popular demand… Here's the 10 part of the Gundam 06 series =) sorry I took so long. Also, if you havent read part 9 yet, it's there, it's just out of order.. I think..

****

__

Click Click Click

"This is hopeless… Trowa's gone somewhere, and I don't know where…" Quatre stops pushing the buttons on the shuttle and looks out into space.

"Oh Trowa, where did you run off to?"

__

Beep Beep

"Huh?" Quatre presses the red flashing button. 

"According to this computer, it's found a source of Gundanium!" A picture lights up revealing Wing Zero, in bad shape, with debri floating around the wreckage.

"What on earth would a Gundam be floating out in the middle of space?" Quatre steers the shuttle towards the Wing Zero and reels it into his shuttle.

"Looks like Zero's been through a lot of rough battles.." Quatre examines the charred up Gundanium on the gundam.

"I'll return this to Heero… if I ever find him.. or worse.. if he's even alive.." Quatre's eyes begin to water and he stumbles back to the controls.

"I'll find them.. if it's the last thing I do.." 

__

Beep

A screen pops up.

"What the…" Quatre sees an old factory floating in the middle of no where. 

"I'd better check this out…" Quatre steers the shuttle towards the factory.

********

"Uh, bro, I've got something on the scanners 'ere." Darien walks towards Duo.

"Hmmm… Send Trowa out to shoot it down." Darien commands.

"But-" Duo starts.

"Don't worry, if Trowa tries anything stupid, I'll kill him…"

"Whatever you say…" Duo reluctantly sits up and walks down the hall to Trowa.

"So… Where's that Gundam of yours?" Darien walks up to Heero.

Heero doesn't look up.

"Be a good boy AND SPEAK UP!" Darien gives Heero a hard shove in the stomach

*********

"Hey Trowa, Darien wants ya to take down that shuttle that's heading this way." Duo says. Trowa silently sits up and walks towards his gundam.

Trowa climbs into his gundam and deploys into space. He advances towards the shuttle. 

"You're frag bait.." Heavyarms pulls up his arm and begins firing a barrage of bullets.

"Huh??" Quatre is shooken by the bullets and the shuttle bursts into flames. Quatre climbs into his shuttle and as the shuttle explodes, it reveals Sandrock.

"What the?!" Trowa sees Sandrock and pauses for a moment.

"T-Trowa?? Is it really you??" Quatre stares with disbelief.

"Quatre…" Trowa lets go of his controls.

"What's he waiting for.." Darien stares at the monitor.

"I knew this would happen!!" Duo yells at his brother.

"Shuttup! I'll just kill them both!" Darien flips up the plastic covering, and pushes the button.

"Trowa, where have you-" Quatre's words are cut off by the deafening roar of the incoming missiles. 

"Darien stop!" Trowa flies into the way and blocks the missiles with his arm. The missiles blow off the arm along with the gun.

"Darien, I'll take care of this!! Now Stop!" Dozens of missiles fly out from the factory, Heavyarms taking all the damage.

"I knew Trowa was trouble from the start…fool.." Darien continues to blow away Heavyarms with no mercy.

"Trowa!!!" Quatre pulls Heavyarms away from the path of the missiles.

"Trowa…" Quatre let's go of the mangled Gundam and flies towards the base with anger.

"Whoever did this will DIE! Mark my words!!!" With a burst of anger Quatre flies through the missiles, cutting them with his scyth's along the way. Sandrock blasts straight into the factory. Only to find Deathscythe Hell blocking his way.

"Get out of my way Duo…" Quatre says with gritted teeth.

"Well I cant.. you see, there's a little problem, I believe the person you're after is the person who killed Trowa.. And that's me!" Duo grins.

"What?? You bastard!!" Quatre slashes down his scythe's on Deathscythe. 

"My armor's much to strong for that…" Duo grins even wider.

"How could you?!!" Quatre yells behind his tears. 

"It was easy… I just did!" Duo pulls out his long scythe slashing the chest of Sandrock, then jamming the scythe into the chest again. 

"Aghh!!" the glass inside the pilot's pit of Sandrock shatters, cutting Quatre in the face.

Small streams of blood trickle down Quatre's teared face.

"How could you…" Quatre slowly passes away, still tears, streaming down his face. 

"You died with honor old friend…" Duo pulls the gundam off his scythe.

Then from behind, a mangled Heavyarms grips onto Deathscythe tightly. 

"Why did this have to happen…" Trowa whisper with tears rolling down.

Duo doesn't answer.

Trowa slams onto the self-destruct button causing a huge explosion, engulfing both Heavyarms and Deathscythe.

"What in the bloody name was that?" Darien yells with surprise. 

"Hey, that's Wing Zero! And no one's piloting it!" Darien greedily rubs his hands together and reels in the Gundam.

"It's a little scratched up but besides that, it's in perfect condition!"

"Hey Duo you still there?" A screen pops up with Duo's face covered in shadows.

"Yeh I'm here.." Duo flies back to the factory, with his undamaged Deathscythe.

"Too bad Trowa didn't know that my gundam's now made from Valdanium…" Duo grins evily…

__

To be Continued…


End file.
